


Stronger

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kim sets a dare, Madam Bustier is used to weird things happening, Marinette is constantly tired, Marinette is very strong, and sassy, unsurprisingly he loses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: A Miraculous World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Stronger

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school!” Marinette grumbled and huddled deeper into her blankets. The voice repeated itself very close to her ear and Marinette finally poked her head out.

"Tikki, let me sleep, _please_. You know we had a late night," the bluenette complained.

"But, Marinette, school starts in seven minutes!" Marinette shot out of bed at those words, stumbling down the steps from her loft bed.

“Oh no! Alya’s going to murder me! I was supposed to get there early to go over our project one more time!”

“Well, then you better hurry!”

The young girl slid around her room and rummaged through her dresser only to remember she spilled brownie batter all over her regular clothes the day before. Groaning, she picked out something completely different from what she normally wore, skeptical to put it on, but having no other choice.

Donning a black top that had sheer sleeves to the elbows with green cat prints going from her right hip to her left shoulder, black jean shorts, and black ankle boots, she vaguely wondered if she should change before looked at her clock and realized that class starts in three minutes. Not having time to do her hair in her normal pig tails, she grabbed a green headband off her desk before racing down the stairs and running to school, only to turn around because she forgot her backpack.

* * *

She burst through the door only a few seconds before the bell rang. Looking around, she noticed the teacher hadn’t come in yet. Sighing, she made her way quickly to her seat and plopped down next to her best friend, throwing her backpack down on the floor beside her.

“Girl, where were you? You promised me you would-woah!” Alya gasped when she finally turned to her tired friend.

“Wow! Marinette! Look at your clothes! Your outfit is amazing! Did you make it? Wait, that's a stupid question, of course you made it. You look so good! And, _wow_ , you have muscles! Who knew you were so toned under that jacket!” Blushing, Marinette turned her body to Alya and gave her her best fake glare.

“Well, you gotta be strong to work in a bakery. Bags of flour aren’t light, let me tell you! And Papa has me making bread every other day. Kneading dough is tough work.” And to prove her point, she flexed an arm, smirking at her shocked friend. In reality, it was Ladybug that gave Marinette all her muscle, but she couldn't really tell Alya that. The scream would be deafening and she would never get any peace from her best friend again.

And suddenly Kim was next to her, a smirk on his face as he looked over her small body. Marinette let out a small shriek when she noticed him.

“I gotta say, Marinette, didn’t think a tiny person like you could have so much muscle.” His smirk deepened. “Wanna arm wrestle? I bet you a box of your blueberry macarons that I'll win.” He flexed his own arms, showing off. Alya saw Alix roll her eyes behind his back.

It was Marinette’s turn to smirk. “I would love to, Kim, but I wouldn’t want to damage your fragile ego.” Rose giggled from the back of the classroom and even Juleka gave a little smile.

Alya burst out laughing and had to grab onto Marinette to keep herself from falling over. 

“Challenge accepted,” the male frowned, not liking that the petit girl in front of him had made a jab at him. It was bad enough that Alix had beaten him in that stupid race. He had to win this one or no one would ever take him seriously again.

Nino had turned around by then and nudged his best friend to do so as well. The model spun around to watch what was happening, leaning against his hand.

Marinette saw this out of the corner of her eye and suddenly got nervous. If Adrien was watching, she was sure to mess up. And Kim seemed to sense this.

“You wanna back out, Marinette?” A sudden wave of confidence washed over her. She could do this. She made fun of and teased Chat Noir all the time. They sparred all the time and she won most of their sessions. This was no different. She would show him. She just had to pretend that she was at the top of the Eiffel Tower with her partner, laughing and joking around. No one else was there. A little nudge from Tikki in her purse only helped build her up more.

She put her arm out on the table, wiggling her fingers, and Kim followed her actions.

Alix slid up next to them to be the referee and Alya had her phone out to film the whole thing. She had a feeling this was going to be one of her favorite videos.

Every student in the class was watching them, even Chloe, but only out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't let anyone know she was actually interested and entertained by this.

“Get ready,” Alix started. Marinette and Kim clasped hands. He squeezed hers in hopes that it would knock some of her confidence. Marinette only tightened her own hand. “Three, two, one. _Go_!”

Kim's smirk slid off his face so fast it was comical. His muscles strained as he tried to move Marinette’s arm.

She wasn’t even trying, she scoffed to herself, and she was exhausted. He started to put his whole body into trying to push her arm down. Deciding to put Kim out of his misery, she used all of her strength to push her opponent’s arm down. Her own muscles stood out as she pinned his arm down. Floundering at the show of strength, Kim tried to wiggle his arm out from underneath hers, with no success.

“One, two, three! Marinette wins!” Kim stood up and gaped at her. She smiled innocently up at him before yawning. Kim gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're _tired_ and you beat _me_?" Hoisting her up out of her seat, he lifted her top just enough to see she had the faint outline of a six-pack before Marinette batted his hands away and readjusted her shirt. He rolled his eyes and moved away, sulking. Nathanael walked up to her and said a quiet congratulations, to which she smiled and nodded politely.

Alya butted in, waving her phone in her best friend’s face, the video paused on the screen, the frame showing the exact moment when he realized he had lost.

“Girl, I don’t know how you did that, but that was AMAZING! I’ve never seen Kim look so scared of a girl before. And embarrassed that he lost! Man, this is the best thing to happen this year. I love you. You're the greatest!”

“Yeah, dudette, you really showed him,” Nino commented. Both Alya and Nino turned to look at Adrien, who had a light blush across his nose. And, completely out of character, he snatched Nino’s ref baseball cap off of his head and put it on himself to cover his blush. They both laughed at him while Marinette looked on, not knowing is she should feel amused, flustered, or shocked that she made her crush blush.

Instead, she just giggled, and looked to her purse, where Tikki and smiling and hugging a cookie.

Madam Bustier walked into the classroom and everyone froze where they were. She looked at them in surprise while they looked back at her the same expression on their faces.

Shaking it off, she started class. It wasn't the first time she had come to class to see something odd, and she knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
